


As Blue As I'll Ever Be

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles And Gifts [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Manu, you're blue" Ralf smirked, nudging the Bayern goalie affectionately, "You're heart beats for Schalke"<br/>The goalkeeper shook his head with a sad smile, "I'm as blue as I'll ever be, Ralf"</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Blue As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/gifts).



Manuel had taken Ralf out at around three in the morning. Ralf's hair was disheveled and he was shivering to the point where he felt like he'd cause Manuel to shake too just by holding his hand. His foggy breath curled around his lips as he spoke, "Manu, why are we out so early?" he stifled a yawn rather uncomfortably. 

The Bayern goalie gently squeezed Ralf's hand, "Because it's beautiful" Manuel replied, flashing Ralf a lazy smile, "The Munich air is refreshing and the outline of the buildings and churches are haunting"

"Poetic. What's next we get jumped?" Ralf muttered. Manuel rolled his eyes and pulled Ralf towards a park bench, "Sit down if you're tired"

"How did you know-"

"You're extremely grumpy" Manuel interrupted with a giggle, "And it's three fifteen in the morning"

"Give the man a prize" Ralf chuckled, sitting down on the damp bench with a wince. Rubbing his hands up and down his arms he looked up at Manuel- the moon shone brightly, painting an outline of light around the goalkeeper. The light was bright and Ralf swore he could have seen a flash of blue.

Moving away from the light of the moon, Manuel sat next to Ralf, draping his jacket around his shoulders and pressing a wet kiss to his cheek.  
With a cheeky grin, Ralf spoke, "Manu, you're blue" he nudged the Bayern goalie affectionately, "You're heart beats for Schalke"  
The goalkeeper shook his head with a sad smile, "I'm as blue as I'll ever be, Ralf"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ralf retorted defensively. He shrugged Manuel's coat off his shoulders as if he were a child throwing a fit. Raising an eyebrow at the action Manuel replied cautiously.

"Whether you like it or not- Munich is my home now. That does not mean I don't get lonely once in a while or miss my old home" Folding his jacket he lay it across his lap and sighed, "If I was unhappy you know I'd move"

"But you weren't unhappy at Schalke!"

"If I wanted to live my dream I had to move to a bigger club-"

"You're no better than Messi or Ronaldo- glorified to no extent. I miss the old you-"

"The old me?" Manuel shouted, causing his boyfriend to jump in his seat. Ralf averted his eyes and fiddled with his thumbs boyishly, "You think I just left without a second glance? You think it was easy proving myself- I only had Fips, Basti, and Thomas. They were the ones with the balls to go to the board and complain about the ultras- they were always there for me regardless of the club I came from where were you?" 

"Manu-"

"No, you made your move! As soon as I left you returned with your head held high and took my place- where were you when I needed you? Off with your tail between your bloody legs playing for Stuttgart!"

"Manuel, I went to _Frankfurt_ -"

"Whatever!" Manuel bellowed, "I'm not on a higher level than you- I don't  _think_ I'm better than you or any other goalie despite what the media spews at you"

"Manuel, please-"

"Shut up! You shut up and listen to me!" Manuel's voice strained and came out as a sob. He got up off the park bench, his jacket falling off his lap. He paced and swore under his breath and let tears fall freely, "Of all people I never thought you'd think of me-" his voice shook, "As a selfish, ignorant,-"  he cut himself off and leaned against the park bench. 

His cheeks were blotchy and pink, his eyes swollen, breathing ragged. "I was so alone, Ralf" his arms shook as if they couldn't hold him, "I was alone for so long."

"Manuel, I'm sorry" Ralf whispered, "I just miss you"

"I'm here aren't I?" 

"It's not the same" 

"I know." 

"Manu, come here"

The blond shook his head.

"Come here, baby. Please" Ralf begged. 

Manuel gave in and sat next to Ralf once more, wiping his nose on is sleeve. Ralf pulled Manuel into his chest and held him tightly, resting his chin upon Manuel's head, one hand cradling the back of Manuel's neck, the other intertwined with Manuel's hand. "Manu, forgive me" he murmured into his hair, "I shouldn't have brought it up" 

Manuel pulled away and gently punched Ralf's shoulder, "The Bundesliga season is almost over. Once it is you'll stay with me for a while"

"Manu-"   
"No ifs or buts. You miss me and I miss you so it's settled"  
"The media-"  
"It doesn't matter. I want this relationship to work" Manuel pressed his forehead against Ralf's, "I love you"

\---------------------

Manuel's breathless moans were drown out by the blanket he was biting into and the sound of skin against skin. It only took Ralf a few more sharp thrusts before Manuel found his release and cried out into the bedsheets. Ralf tightened his grip on Manuel's hips and sped up his thrusts, throwing his head back, his mouth in a perfect "O" shape as he came inside of the Bayern goalkeeper.

Coming back down from the highs, he slowly pulled out of Manuel and collapsed beside him, the two panting heavily. Manuel extended his arm and draped it lazily over Ralf's well muscled back, "Ralf?" he whispered.

The Schalke goalie moaned and rolled on his side so he was facing Manuel, struggling to keep his eyes open, "Mmm?" 

"Do you think we'll have little ones trampling about when we get married?" 

"Why did you forget to take the pill?" Ralf's laugh ended with a yawn. Manuel rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, "I'm serious. Are we gonna have little goalkeepers or no?"

"It all depends" Ralf shrugged, pressing his face into the nape of Manuel's neck, "Right now I just want to focus on us" he mumbled, his body tired and weak.   
Manuel wrapped his strong arms around Ralf's body and pressed a firm kiss to his cheek, "Alright, love." 

Almost instantly Ralf fell into a deep sleep, unaware of Manuel's soft hand stroking his hair fondly. The blond watched over Ralf until he could barely keep his eyes open.   
"I'm as blue as I'll ever be" he whispered, finally letting sleep overcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> gaahh I'm not so sure I liked how this came out. I tried rewriting a couple of times and got sucked into this version. I really hope that you enjoyed it <3


End file.
